mysisterthevampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy Vega
Ivy Vega: Ivy Vega is a vampire, and the twin sister of Olivia. She is the daughter of Karl (Charles Vega) and Susannah Lazar. Ivy is the dark sided one who has lived in Franklin Grove all her life. Mr. Vega once told her she was adopted but later in the series she and Olivia find out the truth that she and Olivia are his children. Charles Vega is actually Karl Lazar. A Transylvanian vampire who has broken the First and Second Laws of the Night. Character: Ivy is an 8th grader at Franklin Grove Middle School. She a writer for the school newspaper. She is a goth and vampire and is the opposite of Olivia. Olivia is known to be very perky, bright, talented, and popular, thanks to all the publicity her and her sister Ivy get for being long-lost identical twins. However, Ivy is shy and qu iet, but is fashionable just like Olivia. She eats meat and blood related products from Blood Mart. Ivy hates attention, party planning and cheerleading. Appearance Ivy and Olivia look exactly alike except for skin tone and eye color. Ivy is gifted with marble white skin that is flawless. She has violet eyes, which is very rare for vampires. She has waist long brown hair just like Olivia but she usually keeps it down Series: Swtiched: Fangtastic!: Re-Vamped! The book starts out as Ivy's sister tells her parents about their secret and calls Ivy to invite her over for dinner. Ivy tries to gain the power to tell her own father, Charles Vega, the fact that they are sisters then unveiling the fact that Vampalicious! Take Two: Hollywood has come to Franklin Grove! And while Olivia is getting to know the hot teen movie star Jackson Caulfield, Ivy is doing some snooping about. It looks like someone on the set has a grave secret. could her twin be falling for a vampire? And also Olivia has a massive crush on Jackson Caulfield. Poor Brendan gets lft out all the time because Ivy is match making with Olivia and Jackson but is Jackson a vampire? Love Bites: The twins are in Transylvania, to meet their vampire family. Olivia is nervous there's a lot at stake. But a smooth talking boy is immediately taken with her. Ivy can't believe it its nearly valentine's day and her twin is speanding time with a vampire prince! Lucky Break: Ivy and her twin sister are really thrilled that their friend Camilla is putting up on a play.And not just a play-Romeo and Juliet love story play!Could it me more possibly romantic? Ivy was a stage manager,as her twin-sister Olivia was Juliet.And thus' they were pretty excited about the school play. And though what's more excited is that they discover their mother's side of her family as her twin-sister, Aunt Rebecca,and they can't wait to hear about their mother and her.She once live on a farm,full of animals horses,and some country music.Which is't Ivy's type.Ivy once learn how to ride a horse.But she somehow got frigthened of it.And fail.And the day where Ivy and his boyfriend Brendam.Went to the stable when they heard the horse noise.They say Lucky,and once Ivy tried to touch Lucky,(her mom's favorite horse)Lucky went out of the stable and was done dissapear.She was worried and full of fears,if what would happen to her mom's horse Lucky.Brandom excuses her Aunt Rebecca that it was his fault,making Lucky went out of the stable.And whole week they'd tried to find Lucky but nowhere around Lucky was.. Back to the school,her twin sister Olivia,really wish Jackson was going to me Romea,as she was Juliet she was dissapointed after when Garrick,one of the grossest beast gang vampire as to be Romeo.So she knew her sister had problems about the play.But after it,she thought it wasn't bad at all,that she didn't kiss Garrick,but was his boyfriend Jackson,thanks to her good friend Camilla...Things get sorted out. After the play they went to their Auntie Rebecca's place,and visited her on evening.Ivy didn't see her mother's journal yet,which earlier her Aunt told Ivy and Olivia about it. She read her mother's diary,that she once was a failure to at horses and meet Lucky.Ivy and her mother had the same problems on young teenage age.So it was her chance to find Lucky,on the big stormy rain outside on the farm.When Olivia came upstairs to wear Ivy was,She was gone dissapear and though Brendam came and saw his phone that he got missed calls from Ivy,and came to Rebecca's place,Rebecca doesn't really liked Brendam,and after their fight he ran away and find Ivy and Lucky,now of them are gone missing. Half hours,she found Lucky and she knows Lucky can be scared,and though she remembered that her mother used to sing a song from Lucky.She did exact thing.And it was her first time that a pet loving horse care's her much than anything like her bio-mother.Few minutes later,Brendam found them and he react them home to Rebecca's farm.They were safe home and everyone was happy.Though Ivy was the most... The Bat Pack: Twin-Tastrophe:(none pictures) Bite Night: Ivy and her human twin sister Olivia have been invited to a royal vampire wedding.In a trip to a beautifull castle,full of vampires,the wedding of the century-of Princess Tessa and Prince Alex's wedding on this trip to Transylvania is sure to be incredible,butit is't all black-tie bats,or wedding bells,as you would say... However,Ivy is scoping out famed to a Vampire School,called Wallachia Academy.Attending this boarding school,could be actually pretty amazing opportunity chance for Ivy to go,but one thing Ivy's not really sure she wants to go anywhere or somewhere with her human sister Olivia.The thing is that her human sister Olivia can't follow...